1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for video processing in Context-Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Context-Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC) is one of two entropy engines used by the existing video coding standard H.264. Its purpose is to provide further compression of the video bit-stream.
The existing CABAC engine for the H.246 standard has limited throughput due to its binarization scheme which generates a large number of bins that need to be encoded, and the fact that its arithmetic coding engine is limited to encoding a single bin per cycle. Consequently, in order to meet performance requirements of HD video bit-streams, the CABAC engine needs to run at extremely high frequencies which consumes a significant amount of power and in some cases may not be feasible.
Thus, there is a need for a CABAC engine that is capable of processing adaptive binary arithmetic coding more efficiently.